


Royals

by fidiot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), F/M, Fire, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Swearing, Water, they're magically beans ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidiot/pseuds/fidiot
Summary: Voltron. A peaceful planet, filled with many resources, was once thriving with life and prosperity. This was under the rule of High King Alfor. That peace was disturbed by the Galra Empire. Emperor Zarkon sought after the vast resources of Voltron, and burned the capital, Altea, to the ground. Alfor called upon the five kingdoms of Voltron to help Altea. Respectively, the kings and queens of the Black, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow kingdoms came to help. They were all wiped out. Their lions went into hiding and were not seen for 10,000 years. The only thing that saved the planet was the particle barrier that formed around the planet, letting only those with Voltronian blood or the mark of a king or queen in.The planet of Voltron was abandoned. And so were the three cryopods deep under Altea.





	1. Trigger

Voltron. A peaceful planet, filled with many resources, was once thriving with life and prosperity. This was under the rule of High King Alfor.

That peace was disturbed by the Galra Empire. Emperor Zarkon sought after the vast resources of Voltron, and burned the capital, Altea, to the ground.

Alfor called upon the five kingdoms of Voltron to help Altea. Respectively, the kings and queens of the Black, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow kingdoms came to help.

They were all wiped out. Their lions went into hiding and were not seen for 10,000 years. The only thing that saved the planet was the particle barrier that formed around the planet, letting only those with Voltronian blood or the mark of a king or queen in.

The planet of Voltron was abandoned. And so were the three cryopods deep under Altea.

Very few stayed on Voltron, in fear of being killed by Zarkon. Most Voltronians feld the planet, forgetting the legends, culture, and traditions. All except one family. One family kept the Voltron spirit alive until about 5000 years after it was abandoned, they returned. The McClains convinced many Voltronian descendants to  return to Voltron, and rebuilt Altea from the ground up. They never found what they were returned for, not knowing where to look. They stayed and rebuilt the five kingdoms, one at a time.

The Black kingdom continued to yield fine jewels and fresh water from the mountains.

The Red kingdom continued to mine rare and precious metals, and produce weapons and tools.

The Green kingdom continued to be the technology HQ for the planet, and produced wood for buildings from it's vast forests.

The Yellow kingdom sowed crops for the first time in 5000 years, and produced more food than the entire planet would ever need.

The Blue kingdom set sail once more, bringing in seafood and fine seashells. Trade with local survivors ensued as well.

Altea was restored as the capital of Voltron, but no royalty marks showed on any skin. Stewards took the place of the king and queens of the kingdoms. They would stand in for as long as it would take for new rulers to show themselves.

Little did they know, it'd be another 5000 years until they found one.

* * *

Six years ago

Keith dodged through the rocks, easily finding nooks to hide from patrols. He's done this since he could walk, so it was basically second nature to him.

The young Galra had heard rumors about something within the volcano awakening. He believed it, having experienced five earthquakes just this week.

The Galra patrols were getting stricter with curfews and areas citizens could visit. To Keith, that was just an invitation.

It was the equivalent of 3 am and Keith was climbing the volcano. By the time he got to the top, he could feel the heat waves from the lava far below.

As he looked over the edge, he could definitely see something large, he just couldn't tell what. Keith groaned as he realized there was only one way down into the volcano.

The strange mark on his bicep tingled. It was a death wish and yet he jumped anyway. 

* * *

 

Five years ago

Since Keith found the Red Lion and it led him to the ruins of Voltron, he resided there. He never left the desert he first crashed in, finding comfort in the heat similar that to the volcanic planet he grew up on. He barely visited the local town.

Maybe because the first time he tried, they threw a celebration. Since then, he had made a few acquaintances who could get him food and supplies quietly when he needed it.

Today, he needed food and supplies. Keith stood outside one of his supplier's houses. He knocked lightly then stood back, jacket in hand.

Even for the desert, it was unusually hot today. Keith normally didn't take his jacket off in fear of losing it, but today it was too damn hot.

His supplier, Jinks, opened the door and smiled when she saw him, "Keith! Come on in," she opened the door to let him in.

As he walked past her and she closed the door, Jinks noticed the mark on Keith's right bicep. Her eyes widened as she recognized the symbol.

"Keith, why didn't you tell me?" Jinks stood shocked.

"Tell you what…?" Keith raised his eyebrows, confused.

"You're Red King!"

"I'm what?" Keith never thought 'King' and 'Keith' went together at all.

"Have you never heard the legends?"

Keith shook his head. "I grew up on a very different planet."

"Ah, right. Well, 10,000 years ago, there were five kingdoms on Voltron, Black, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow, all ruled by their own Kings and Queens but Altea, the capital, was home to High King Alfor. He ruled over all of Voltron. The royals were all wiped out in the first war against the Galra Empire, and Voltronians fled. The McClains, descendants of the Blue king and queen, rebuilt this planet from ruins. Royals are determined by birthmarks. You, Keith, have the mark of the Red King." Jinks explained.

"Aren't there already Kings and Queens though?" Keith asked, understanding more but not all.

"No, there are Stewards who hold the place of ruler until the rightful heir comes along. That's you."

Keith nodded.

"C'mon, we have to get you to the castle! You are Red King!" 

Keith was officially named Red King six months later, learning the duties of King quickly and well. Voltron buzzed with excitement for the return of the Royals has begun.

* * *

 

Three years ago

Shiro was the first one to show.  Keith remembered him as an Imperial gladiator, nicknamed Champion. Keith had given him whatever shelter he had when Shiro escaped. They were eventually found and Shiro led the guards away, promising to come back for Keith.

Being the only Royal, all of Voltron looked to Keith when the Black Lion passed the protective particle barrier.

Shiro was taken to the Red Castle in chains. He barely recognized Keith where he was now. "…Keith?"

"That's Red King Keith, to you!" A Red guard snarled but Keith waved him off.

"Relax, this is an old friend." Keith smiled ever so slightly as did Shiro. Keith stood from his simple throne and hugged Shiro.

"It's good to see you again, Shiro. A servant will escort you to a guest room for you to rest."

As Shiro nodded and turned, Keith noticed something on the back of Shiro's neck. He had to check, but he was pretty sure that was the mark of Black King.  Keith checked with multiple lore sources, and all confirmed it was the mark of the Black King.

Keith explained this to Shiro, who took it quite well.

The next morning, Voltron woke up to the announcement of the Black King's arrival. Two down, four to go.

* * *

Present day

Pidge screamed and Hunk threw up as they fell. They had somehow left Earth, the solar system, and possibly their half of the galaxy in less than 20 minutes.

The Blue Lion had let them in, but had no intentions of letting either of them fly.

They crashed on a habited planet, directly into and through an ancient bit of a shiny Castle… and landed in a dimly-lit cave.

"Ugnh, what is this place?" Hunk groaned as Pidge shook her head.

"I dunno, but look!" Pidge pointed to the Blue lion which had curled itself around three large cylinders and what looked like a control panel. 

"Are those ice pods?"

"I think so. I can't read this, but it is definitely showing lifeform vitals," Pidge tapped around on the panel. "This is pretty advanced…"

Hunk looked over the small girl's shoulder, glancing at the mark on her left bicep. He donned one as well, on his left calf.

Hunk pressed a button. "Hunk!" Pidge yelled. "Don't go around mashing buttons for the fun of it."

Hunk opened his mouth to retaliate but was distracted by one of the cylinders. It looked like it was melting, and a form was visible now.

"Look what you did," Pidge hissed.  

The cylinder opened completely and the figure jolted to life but fell forward. Hunk rushed over to catch them.

When they looked up, Pidge and Hunk realized it was a girl, looking a bit older than Hunk. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Hunk asked.

"Yes… where am I? Who are you?" She demanded in what the two recognized as a British accent but slightly different.

"I'm Hunk and that's Pidge. As for where we are, I'm not too sure myself." Hunk helped her stand on her own. "A giant blue robot lion brought us here."

"Blue? That's not right…" The girl looked at the other two cryopods, focusing on the one that was opening next.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Pidge pushed up her glasses.

"I'm Princess Allura, heir to the High Throne of planet Voltron," she stated as the second cryopod popped open, revealing a boy, looking the same age as Hunk.

"'Lura?" He stumbled out, regaining balance on his own but still confused. "Wha- What happened?"

Hunk immediately noticed the mark on the boys right calf. "You have a mark too."

"Too? You have Royal marks as well?" The boy immediately perked up, "Show me." Pidge rolled up her sleeve to show Lance her mark and Hunk turned his leg.

"Green and Yellow," Allura whispered, "That's four of us. We need Red and Black now."

"Wait, four? Green, yellow, Roy G Biv, what the hell is happening and who are you?" Pidge held up her arms as in 'wait the fuck up' and pointed to the boy.

Everyone vaguely acknowledged the third cryopod opening, revealing a middle aged man, who almost karate-chopped the two teenagers in half.

"Where are you from?"

"Uh, Earth?"  

"Terrans. Though I sense different blood, both are at least half Terran." The boy nodded, "I am Prince Lance, heir to the Blue Throne. You two boys are the heirs to kingdoms Green and Yellow." 

"One, I'm a girl," Pidge stated, "And two, we're supposed to run a kingdom?"

"Not alone of course. You will have advisors like Coran. Let's not dawdle anymore. We must go see our fathers," Allura tapped a few things on the control board, her eyes widening.

"Allura, what's wrong?" Lance noticed her distress immediately.

"Lance, Coran, we've been asleep for 10,000 years! Everyone we knew are all gone."

"No," Lance whispered, his breath hitching. "My family… Allu- Allura, you're the last of my family…"

"I hope at least one of your siblings got out," Allura hugged Lance.

Coran hung his head in silence while Pidge and Hunk looked away and up.

"Hey, this might be a really bad time for this, but there are two more flying lions up there. It looks like they're waiting for us," Hunk said to the pair of cousins, still looking up.

The pair looked up at the gaping hole made by Blue, and there were indeed, two more lions waiting.

"It's Red and Black." Lance noted, staring in awe. Truly a sight for sore eyes.

"All the Royals are here."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment and tell me what you think! Means a lot!


	2. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue King meet and an interesting conversation follows.

"Your Majesty," A servant approached Keith at his desk, "I hate to interrupt, but something has happened."

"What is it?" Keith looked up from his screen.

"The Blue Lion has been spotted. It crashed into an ancient part of Altea Castle."

"The Blue Lion?"

"Yes, sire."

"Contact Shiro and tell him to meet me there. We must welcome the Blue Royal," Keith swiped away his screen and stood up, stretching. The servant nodded and scuttled off. Keith turned and took his shortcut to Red's hangar all while trying to calm his thoughts. Blue would be the third Royal found, so where are the others? Who would rule all of Voltron as High King. Or Queen for that matter. What would they be like?

Keith tried to keep his mind from straying to the blacked out document he found ages ago on the relationship between the Red and Blue Kingdoms.

* * *

 

The Red and the Black Lions hovered over the crash site, a gaping sinkhole that never seemed to end.

"The Blue lion did all that?" Keith asked over the coms.

"Apparently so," Shiro replied, pushing his lion forwards. "Let's go in."

Keith followed the Black paladin into the cave, realizing there were figures standing at the bottom. They were all looking up at the lions and the Blue lion roared in greeting. Keith couldn't stop Red from responding, but Black stayed silent.

As they landed, Keith distinguished five figures standing at the bottom. Three wore ancient Voltronian clothes, one looked Olkari, and the last one looked Balmeran.

"Should we greet them?" Shiro asked.

"If they have the Blue lion, they're important, and possibly Blue Royalty so yes." Keith responded as he climbed out of his lion. "It has been 10,000 years since Voltron has seen Blue. We must welcome our visitors accordingly."

Shiro and Keith walked down from their lions, careful of rock debris while the people just stood there, waiting.

"Who are you?" A dark-skinned Altean boy demanded. 

"I am Red King Keith and this is Black King Shiro," Keith replied, to which the boy stumbled back in shock. "One of you is Blue Royalty, who is it?"

"I'm Blue Prince Lance," the Altean boy rolled his eyes. "And technically we're all Royals. 'Cept Coran of course."

"All Royals?" Shiro furrowed his eyebrows.

"Blue Prince," Lance gestured to himself, then to the others, respectively "High Princess Allura, Green Princess Pidge, and Yellow Prince Hunk."

 "Well that is news," Shiro said slowly. "There hasn't been a full Royal set for 10,000 years."

"Yes, the last Blue King and High King Alfor were Lance and my fathers," Allura put in, "To preserve our lines, they put Lance and I in cryosleep for 10,000 years."

"That all makes strange sense." 

Pidge figured. The young Olkari thought for a minute. “Why us?”

“What brought you to the Blue lion? Where did you find her?” Lance asked Hunk and Pidge.

Before either of the two could respond, Shiro coughed, “As much fun as this is, perhaps we should wait until we are in a safer and more secure place.”

“Yep. Definitely Black,” Lance muttered to Allura who giggled.  
  
Pidge decided to hitch a ride with Keith while Hunk rode with Shiro. Coran and Allura went in the Blue Lion with Lance. Their destination was not far, seeing as Blue crashed into an ancient part of Altea Castle, but Pidge still managed to ask a billion questions in the short span of time.

“Where are you from?”

“How does the lion work?”

“What determines if you get a mark or not?”  
  
Keith was getting a bit annoyed, “Look, Pidge, is it? All your questions will be answered, just be patient.”

The young Olkari sulked but quieted. Keith was thankful. 

* * *

  Shiro had taken Hunk and Pidge to answer their questions while Keith took Lance, Allura, and Coran.

The four sat in one of many dining rooms, silently, waiting for another to iniate conversation.

"So what happened?"  Lance finally broke the silence.

"The war, you mean?" Keith was answered with nods. "According to legend, Voltron was evacuated after all six Royals were killed. Some stayed but most fled, forgetting Voltronian ways to protect themselves. 5000 years later, one family decided to gather some of the others and come back. The population boost was enough to get the planet working again. Stewards were put in place and Voltron was restored."

"Did any of my family make it?" Lance looked up, tapping his fingers nervously.

"What was the Blue family name again?"

"McClain."

"McClain? That's the very same name that convinced so many others to come back so I assume most made it," Keith pulled up a file search and typed in McClain.

The original Blue King and Queen showed up along with Lance, then the descendants. It also showed those living with the name of McClain.

Lance teared up at the thought that his family made it. Most of it, anyway.

"Well, Coran and I will take a tour if that is okay. Much has changed," Allura stood, Coran mirroring her. Keith did the same.

"Of course, Princess. I'll call someone to show you around." Keith bowed respectively as the two left the room. 

Lance was still frozen in his seat. Keith sat back down to try to comfort him.

"Prince Lance? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Lance snapped out of his daze and got a good look at the Red King. "Is it okay if I ask questions?"

"Of course. Knock yourself out."

Keith hoped Lance wasn't anything like Pidge when it came to questions.

"Where are you from?"

"A small Galra-occupied volcanic planet called Malfant. Also where I found Red."

"Were you the first of the royals?"

"Yes. That was uncomfortable for a while then Shiro showed up."

"How is my kingdom doing?"

"Very well. Your steward is a kind woman, and knows how to run a kingdom."

"Where has Blue been?"

"We are assuming Earth."

"Why did the lions leave?"

"To wait for us."

Lance seemed satisfied with those answers but Keith was sure there was more to come.

Before Lance could open his mouth again, Keith asked his own question, "What is the relationship between the Blue and Red kingdoms? There's a blacked out record  that has bothered me for years because it says it."

Lance took a breath to speak, but couldn't.

"I- Well- If we are thinking of the same document…" Lance tried to put it into words. "It, um, says I'm betrothed to the Red throne due to some issue that the old royals had."

Keith needed a minute. "Wait, what?"

Lance sighed, "I'm supposed to marry you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas, please put them in a comment!


	3. Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes home.

Lance sat on the shore, waves lapping at his heels. The sun kissed his dark skin, making freckles form on his shoulders and face. It felt like only a few days since he was in the Blue kingdom but in reality, ten thousand years had passed.

He could still remember the laughter of his siblings, the smile of his mother, and the firm hug of his father.

_"I'm sure you don't have to, if you don't want to," Keith spoke very slowly, Lance could tell he was trying not to freak out. "Given the situation..."_

Lance sifted sand through his fingers, letting the powder cake his hands.

_"I don't think it can be reversed."_

 Lance sighed, brushing his hands off. He stood, looking at the seaside castle to his right. He looked back at the ocean before realizing he saw a figure. He focused back on the figure, a petite woman with sharp eyes but a kind smile. Lance smiled a little bit when reminded of his mother, but winced and looked back down at the sand.

"My King." She spoke, with such a tone that reminded him so much of his sister.

"Prince, actually. Not crowned yet. Are you the Blue steward?" Lance stuck out a hand to shake, but she reached her arms around the boy's shoulders. 

"Yes, I am Blue steward. My name is Cascadia. It has been an honor to serve the Blue kingdom, but even more an honor to meet the true Blue ruler." Cascadia smiled as she let go and bowed. "One thing you should know, you are my friend. Then my Ki- Prince. I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Thank you Cascadia, I appreciate it," Lance looked back out at the waves with a sadness in his eyes that did not go unnoticed.

"Lance, my Prince, what's wrong?"

"Have you been filled in on how I was found?"

"Only that you were found in a pit under Altea Castle, the Red King has said nothing else," Cascadia shook her head, making golden brown curls bounce.

"Advisor Coran, High Princess Allura and myself were put in cryosleep to avoid the Royal lines dying out. This was ten thousand years ago," Lance paused, looking down again, trying to hide his tears, "My family is dead."

Cascadia looked terrified. Family was one of the most valued traits in the Blue kingdom, along with loyalty and connections. "Oh, Lance, I'm so sorry."

Her simple remorse should've made Lance want to scream, cry, and break something. He hated being pitied. But somehow, it made the loss easier. 

"Keith said my siblings' descendants were able to survive and ha, reform Voltron," Lance chuckled at his own weak joke, but then his expression fell again, "But they're gone, and I didn't get to see them grow up. I was supposed to be there for my brothers, for my sister!"

Lance collapsed on the sand and screamed his agony to the waves. The waves listened. Cascadia watched in amazement as the sea started to pool around Lance's knees, as if trying to comfort the Blue Prince.

Lance quieted but didn't stop sobbing when he heard the waves. Not just a sound, but a voice.

_Your tears are made of the sea, Blue Prince. We feel your pain, your loss, but alas. Does the cloud weep when a raindrop is lost in the stormy sea? Change is upon you yet again and you can no longer afford being in this frozen state. You must melt into your fluid self to be the best King for your kingdom. Find a fire to ignite your heart, Lance. We will be with you, every drop of the way._

Lance's eyes widened but didn't stop flowing with tears. He turned to Cascadia, "D-Did you hear that?! The sea, talking?"

Cascadia looked back at her Prince with cautious eyes. Lance internally winced when he was reminded of his brother when he didn't understand. "No, my Prince."

Lance realized the sea was only talking to him. "Nevermind, it's fine."

Something clicked. 'Find a fire to ignite your heart.'

"Cas, what is my relationship to the Red throne?" Lance asked, just to see if she knew.

Cascadia tilted her head at the nickname but accepted it, "Well, um- You are betrothed to the next available royal in the Red dynasty."

"Which is…?"

"Red King Keith, sire."

"Indeed it is, Cascadia," Lance set off toward Blue Castle, tears long gone, "Indeed he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter, but I really enjoyed writing this.


	4. Down Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I refer to people as their kingdom color so if you see "The Blue laughed" don't worry, it's perfectly normal. Enjoy!

Several months had passed since Lance's encounter with the sea and since then, Voltron had seen the return of a full Royal set.

Lance was immediately crowned Blue King, having grown up learning how to rule a kingdom; As was Allura, crowned High Queen.

Lance had fallen into a routine as the planet prepared for the last two Royals to be crowned.

The Green Princess… Pidge, right? She seemed to take more of an interest in an engineering job than ruling but was to be expected from a Green.

The Yellow Prince, Hunk, did quite the opposite and accepted his new role and rule quite well. He even tried, and possibly succeeded, in convincing Pidge into increasing trade so the Yellow kingdom could advance their agricultural technology, as if it needed it.

Lance had seen the Blue Castle storerooms, and the many products of Yellow hands.

Regardless, their joint coronation was set for a few weeks and the entirety of Voltron was buzzing with excitement and anticipation.

And as for the waves' whispers, Lance spoke with the Red King, privately after Lance's coronation. It may have been over dinner, it may not have.

"As Blue King, I've decided to honor my agreement," Lance started, grabbing Keith's attention if he didn't already have it.

"… That agreement, Blue?" 

Keith had learned from Lance that it was easy and respectful to call other Royals by their colors, something his tutors never taught him.

"Unless that makes you uncomfortable," Lance offered. "I don't wish unsettlement upon both our kingdoms due to their Royals marrying unwillingly. They do look up to us, don't they?"

"I'm not opposed but I don't want it to be forced…" said Keith carefully, unconsciously fiddling with his fingers.

"Without love, you mean?" Lance said it so easily, Keith wondered if he was made from the fluidity of the ocean. "The Blue kingdom values connections, loyalty, and flexibilty so I don't want marriage without love either but we must make a decision."

"So what you're saying is, you want a connection between us, but will honor anything I ask for, and will remain loyal to your promise?"

"That's one way of putting it, Red," the Blue King winked at Keith, sipping the wine in his grasp.

"Alright then, Blue. Consider it done." Keith smiled, having a feeling they would work out fine. "Before we get too caught up in…other things," Lance blushed at this comment, "I assume you heard of the Welcoming Ball?"

Lance nodded, "Allura informed me about it but has not given any details."

"It's going to be held in a week at Altea Castle after the final coronations. Dress in formal dancing attire, whatever is tradition to Blues. Although, I'm going to be completely honest…" Keith sighed. Lance raised an eyebrow.

"I've never been that great at dancing. Ballroom dancing anyway."

The Blue laughed and stood, holding his hand out for the Red to follow. Keith gently took his hand and followed the Blue King to the Blue Castle ballroom.

It had a wide arched ceiling with every shade of blue painted on the walls, making it seem like the lone couple were underwater. Lance guided Keith to stand in front of him, only inches away from his lips. He placed Keith's left hand on his hip, and entangled his own fingers with Keith's.

Keith's breath caught multiple times when Lance's hand slipped up to his neck, he almost forgot what he was thinking about.

"Uh, right, so… I meant to ask you," Keith chuckled nervously as the Blue raised an eyebrow, not stopping their swaying or movements, "What happened for the marriage to be arranged?"

Lance smiled, expecting the question eventually. "Allura's father, my uncle, King Alfor, was originally Red King. The High King passed away in peace from age, and the mark appeared on Alfor, and he was immediately moved to Altea. The Red kingdom fell into chaos, the first and most affected was the Blue kingdom. The Red Steward didn't know what he was doing and lashed out on my mother during a meeting to fix the mess. She has a scar on her cheek from it. Needless to say, the Steward was fired and executed but the tension between Blues and Reds was still thick. King Alfor came with the solution: when the Red royal was found, they were to be married to the Blue heir, thus resolving any conflict between the two kingdoms. My parents, not seeing any other option, signed my heart away." 

Lance now had tears sneaking down his face, but his steps never faltered, always smooth, always perfect.

 

* * *

 

The Welcoming Ball occurred just after Pidge and Hunk were crowned King and Queen of their respective kingdoms.

Allura, now High Queen, wore traditional garments, a white dress, made from silk from the Black kingdom, pooling around her ankles and dragging behind her heels, decorated with interwoven strands of silver from the Red kingdom and pearls from the Blue.

Shiro wore a tight-fit silk suit, a simple and classic gentlemanly look, with a pin of jewels on his lapel.

Keith wore something a little more casual than expected of the first Royal found, with a dark crimson jacket made of leather. When questioned about it, the Red would respond with "It's traditional dancing attire. You forget that the Red kingdom has the best and most clubs in all of Voltron."

Pidge wore simple clothes but still fairly nice, a light green blouse and sharp white pants with white flats. A small metal leaf hung around her neck, on a chain of tiny magnetic  beads. Still, her hands were free of grease and gunk, hair combed nicely, glasses clear as crystal.

Hunk wore something similar to Shiro, though not as elegant. A cotton suit, colored a pale yellow with small flowers in his breast pocket.

And Lance? He sported a deep ocean blue kimono made of the flowiest fabric in the universe, found specifically in the Blue kingdom of Voltron. The fabric seemed to change shades as it moved around, weaving in and out of light. The hems touched the floor but seemed to float midair instead of actually folding in on itself. The small button near his neck was a small fine pearl, shining against his evenly tan brown skin.

The ball had started about an hour and a half ago, but the party was nowhere close to dying.

Keith had said hello to more people than he could remember and his hand was getting tired from shaking others'.

He called a waiter over and gladly took a flute of champagne only to be taken from him from a certain Blue.

"Lance! Get your own!" Keith rolled his eyes as he took another flute from the waiter, watching the Blue King down his stolen drink.

"I did, it was mine," Lance grinned, "after it was your's. Now come on, I need some air and so do you."

Keith rolled his eyes as the Blue grabbed his arm and weaved through many guests to find an unoccupied balcony. His grin did not falter when it took nearly ten minutes to find one, journeying to the west side of the castle to find an outcrop. 

The scenery from the balcony was worth the time passed, for it was breaktaking. Keith's eyes danced around a beautiful crimson, violet, and dark cerulean sunset, over a glittering river that lead to the sparkling ocean about two miles out. The view was clear and Keith could see the paper lanterns lazily floating downstream, decorated in colors and praises for the new royalty.

The best view?

Lance. 

It didn't help Keith's raging blush when Lance stood next to him, leaning over the balcony, his shoulder touching the Red King's.

Keith didn't mean to turn his head at the same as the Blue but he couldn't deny that all he thought about when he did were Lance's lips.

The two royals stood like that for a moment, studying each other's eyes, lips inches away from each other. 

One leaned in and the other closed it, neither of them remembering who did which. 

Their lips brushed. Then touched. Then melded in a frenzy of want, of need. Lance's tan fingers found his way to Keith's hair, finger-brushing every single soft strand he ever could while Keith's hands found Lance's neck and jawline, caressing whatever they could find.

The kiss slowed without them realizing it, and Lance slowly pulled away, as if not wanting to part at all. He opened his mouth to say something but realized he had no words.

Keith looked back at the river, forgetting everything else as he focused on what just happened. His lips had felt so perfect against his, as if they were chiseled to match each other's. Keith wasn't normally one for fate, magic, or soulmates, but damn did Lance feel like the one.  

"I want this so bad, Blue."

"This meaning?"

"You." 


	5. Family and Justice

**BREAKING NEWS: BLUE CHILD KILLED BY RED MAN.**

* * *

 

The press was crowding the Red Castle gates within fifteen minutes.

Allura and Shiro were calling him frantically within ten minutes.

Keith had been freaking out and pacing within five minutes.

Not once has Lance tried to contact him. Hell, he didn't even know if Lance saw the damn broadcast yet, but he was damn well going to.

Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT ALL!

Keith lashed out, aiming his punch anywhere close to him. It ended up slamming against his desk, the pens rattling upon impact.

It was very late in the night when Lance finally called. 

The soft ringtone that Keith knew belonged to the Blue King started ringing quietly but clearly.

"Lance?"

"Hey Red." Lance looked exhausted, his normally bright blue eyes dull, like the ocean on a cloudy day. His eyes were also puffy, red, and bloodshot from what Keith assumed was crying. 

"I'm assuming you saw it then?"

"Yeah, I saw it. I saw it when it broadcasted, probably about the same time as you did. I spent the day comforting the girl's family." 

"I- wow."

"We value family, remember?" Lance's voice held a sharp ping to it, as if blaming.

"Lance…"

"It was one of your's, Keith. Tell me you can't look me in the eye and not think of the little girl."

Keith couldn't.

"I-" He took a deep breath, "I can't. But I also can't control my people."

Lance only looked down.

"Trust me when I say I spent the day on the phone with the police trying to track down the bastard. He's been caught and has been sentenced to death," Keith's voice adopted Lance's own bite to it when he said, "We value justice, remember?"

Lance sighed, "We're both too tired for this. Get some sleep,  Keith. We'll talk in the morning." 

The Blue King hung up before Keith could say anymore.

Regardless, the Red didn't sleep, too busy planning, pacing, writing, cursing and punching the walls.

Lance did not call in the morning but Shiro did.

"Hey Shiro."

"Keith, you look like hell."

"I know." The Black King was not wrong as Keith's violet gray eyes held dark circles underneath, his ponytail put up sometime after 2 am sagged, loose hairs everywhere.

"Did Lance call?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he say?"

Keith only glared, amplifying his exhaustion.

"Right. Allura's worried out of her mind. He hasn't responded to anyone but you yet," Shiro's eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"He got back late last night. He was comforting… her family. Shit, Shiro, somehow I feel that this is my fault!" Keith slammed his hands down, rattling everything on the desk. He felt a sting in his hand but brushed it off, having given up on caring hours ago.

"It's not, Keith. Sure, there's controversy between your kingdoms, and you told me you and Lance were working it out, in some way that you two nor Allura will tell me but it is not your fault one of your citizens made a stupid drunk decision."

"Everyone looks at me differently now, though. Lance couldn't look me in the eye." Keith thought of the Welcoming Ball, when all he wanted to see were those ocean blue orbs. Now he couldn't get the rage in those oceans out of his mind, grimacing everytime he closed his eyes.

Shiro opened mouth to respond, before another tone cut him off. "Shit… Uh, Keith? Allura's calling me and I should probably take this. Call you back?"

"Yeah, whatever," the Red King waved to hang up, sighed. He leaned back until he crashed into his chair.

Keith closed his eyes, ignoring the image of Lance's eyes shooting fiery hot bullets to his heart. He lost track of the time that had passed, dozing off into a nightmarish sleep.

He woke up to the same ringtone from the night before- Lance's.

"Keith?" Lance's voice came across concerned, with a hint of desperation.

"Yeah, what's up?" Keith mumbled, stretching from his unintentional nap.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"When have I ever-"

"It's been known to happen," Lance chuckled, the first smile Keith has seen since the Welcoming Ball. "So, on a more legal matter, when is the execution?"

Keith's fair mood dropped as he thought of the son of a bitch who started this roller coaster in hell. "Tomorrow, noon. The Red kingdom is infuriated, believe it or not, and they want the bastard dead, so it's public."

"Noon?" Lance asked, "How would the Red kingdom react if say, a certain handsome, high-ranking, Blue, authoritative figure, personally attended the execution?"

Keith smirked, "Oh, I think they'd like that a lot, Blue."

"It's a plan then, I'll be there at ten o'clock. See you then, Red," Lance grinned what only could be described as a shit-eating grin and hung up.

Keith laid back in his chair, still for a moment before pumping his fist, shouting "YES!" Finally, some good news. 

"See you then, Blue…"


End file.
